


Christmas with the Holmes's

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: John finds out something a little surprisingly during his second Christmas with the Holmes family (posted first a couple of years back on the rant post)





	Christmas with the Holmes's

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as an anonymous fairy fill on the rant post but forgot to eventually upload it here.

John fiddled with his tea cup. This was his second Christmas with the Holmes's, his first without Mary. He wasn't sure how he felt about all this but there was something relaxing about the Holmes family kitchen.  
  
Sherlock was scouring the newspaper in boredom, partly sulking because he wasn't permitted to assist with any of the food preparation. Mrs Holmes hummed lightly to herself as she pottered about the kitchen making mince pies and gathering ingredients for other treats. It was all very peaceful. John found himself tuning into the radio, becoming absorbed in goings on of Ambridge as Mrs Holmes's gentle humming, Sherlock's huffing and the other household noises faded into the background.   
  
He was so lost in the Archers, he didn't notice that they'd been joined by someone else until he saw a red coat in the corner of his eye. Glancing over he watched as a young woman embraced Mrs Holmes fondly.  
  
"Merry Christmas gran."   
  
"Hello love." Mrs Holmes kissed her on the cheek. "Take your coat off, I'll get you a nice cup of tea. Mycroft with you?"  
  
"He's just talking to granddad." As the woman removed her beautiful red coat, John suddenly realised who she was and that she'd called Mrs Holmes 'gran'.  
  
"Wait...you're Mycroft's _daughter_?" He asked, sounding more surprised than he meant to. All eyes were suddenly on him.  
  
"The result of Mycroft's teenage experiment with heterosexuality." Sherlock murmured, going back to his newspaper.  
  
Anthea glared at him. "Yes. Which unfortunately means Sherlock is my uncle." It was Sherlock's turn to glare. Anthea smiled sweetly at him before accepting the cup of tea from Mrs Holmes.


End file.
